


Angsty poetry amoung other things

by Smallballofangst



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallballofangst/pseuds/Smallballofangst
Summary: Just little rambles of one droplet in an ocean
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly a long poetic rant of several things feel free to pick through and try and understand it, I'll respond to anyone in the comments

My mind is a maze in that maze there are monsters but I feel as if I’m alone? I hear crying. It's far away, almost not there at all. Where are the monsters? I feel they are closer, but god I’m still so alone! The crying is weeping, I feel like I’m drowning and the monsters are laughing at me. I feel their hands on my body, scratching my insecurities, but shouldn’t I hear their breathing? The sobs are softening, the monsters are ceiding and I’m alone again. In this maze I’ll forever ponder why I feel so lonely. As I wonder pondering the air on my skin, I hear laughing. The laughing feels contagious, but as I go to join I find myself hollow. My laughs are run dry like old tears on new faces. I hear more of it maybe if I can’t join I can see it, see the happiness I can’t feel. I run and I run and I run the laughs are just out of reach and I can hear that person crying the monsters are nearing! The laughing grows silent, must the crying, I stop and take a break.


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glass oh so pretty and fragile

Do you ever get the urge to throw glass things across the room or into things? Just to see it break and hold the little broken pieces of something that used to be beautiful, used to have a purpose. So you could laugh at it, make fun of it's now ruined state for it has joined you in losing your beauty?

Glass is oh so fragile, once it's broken it will never be the same. Do you laugh internally at it in it's sad broken form? I sit with the broken glass of the world, wondering where my missing pieces are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit on how a glass bottle or cup feels in my hand carry on traveler


	3. A few small ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few random ones,

I want when people look at me, they think of shattered porcelain, something so beautiful broken by the hands of fate, when people hear me to think of sullen lullaby telling the tale of falling warriors, when people know of me to think of something pulled around by fate till I snapped

Comparing our pasts is like comparing the history of an orange and apple

The void kisses my soul, wrapping it in a hug, blocking out the sun it let me cools down but now I'm shivering, I want to ask for the sun but I fear to be burnt

I hate this feeling, a feeling of coldness in a warm room, a ghost passing by you in June. The chill up your spine in a scary movie, but what am I watching the world is oh so silent? Some days it fills me; right up to my top, like space so empty but filled to the brim. Other days it’s a ghost touch like the looming of a threat, it leaves me wondering when it will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random drunk quote from my friend
> 
> "I'm frunk and about to swim"


	4. Not angst, surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems for my platonic love Mo <3  
> Love you bby

Some say you cannot love other till oneself but I’d like to claim otherwise. When experiencing a love so unconventional with my dearest I feel whole. I could never love a part of something with a whole so beautiful.

Some days it’s hard puting you past a screen, I see you as I hear you a ghost laughter and your beautiful words. Despite this I always find myself staring at the thing I hear, falling in love with your body and voice is such a treat. 

My love for you escapes me, whenever trying to put to paper all that comes out is mush. It rambles on and on like a catchy tune no one can stop playing and once they do they hum it for weeks.


End file.
